


Dracarys

by Saelwen



Series: The Last Dragon [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Elven King, Elves, F/M, Fire and Blood, Fluff, Glorfindel - Freeform, House Targaryen, Human, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Imagines, Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Middle Earth, Parent Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, Sailing To Valinor, Sauron - Freeform, Smut, Valinor, War, caranthir/oc, middle earth x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelwen/pseuds/Saelwen
Summary: The sequel to The Last Dragon. Follow along with the adventures of Lachril and Idhrendir as they discover new cultures and races of Middle-Earth, seeing them learning from the Valar and the Elders. (Sorry I’m bad at summaries)
Relationships: Amras & Amrod (Tolkien), Amras/Amrod/Caranthir/Celegorm/Curufin/Fëanor/Maedhros/Maglor, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Caranthir's Wife, Caranthir | Morifinwë/Original Female Character(s), Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Idhrendir/Tunniel, Maglor/Istril, caranthir | morifinwë/Lachril Targaryen
Series: The Last Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643629
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

t has been 200 years since the savior of middle-earth, Daenys of the House Targaryen, had died. Her husband, Lord Glorfindel, and her two lovely children, Idhrendir and Lachril, departed from Rivendell and adventure through the vast lands. Taking with them their dragons and the loyal elves that choose to follow the House Targaryen, among them were the House Feanorian. 

Daenys’s husband and children stopped on the green lands of Eriador, where they’re built from the ground a large castle, which Glorfindel said that is a replica of King’s Landing, in honor of his beloved wife. With her and Lord Tyrion tales of the castle, they could build it identically. 

To that place, they name it “I Lúg Post” The Dragon Rest.

The Valar, seeing that the Middle-Earth lands were peaceful and safe again, they open the doors of Valinor to all the Elder. Letting the elves go to Valinor or Middle-Earth whenever they like. 

Melkor and Sauron were forbidden to set foot on Middle-Earth, having Mandos or Tulkas watching over them in Valinor.

Every year, on the day of Daenys’s death. The Valar and every race of all Arda came to I Lúg Post, where they celebrate the savior of Middle-Earth. Then, after all the festivities, their march to Daenys grave, to pray to her and her brother, Drogon.

Idhrendir and Tunniel had begun courting sometime after I Lúg Post was finished, which made Glorfindel and Lachril thrill. Happy to see the newly couple shining with happiness. 

The young elf passes almost his time in the kingdom, training his sword fight with his father and learning how to rule with Lord Elrond and Queen Varda.

However, Lachril passes her days’ travel on Daenerion’s back. Visiting every place in Middle-Earth. Some say that she was the wildest of the two, untamed like a dragon. Hunting with the sons of Feanor and pranking almost every single person in the Kingdom.

Glorfindel wasn’t so joyful like he was before, the death of his wife and the war against the dead made him a serious man to the people but whenever he sees his children, a warmth fills him and the joy returns to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the gentle song from the morning birds made a small peaceful smile on Glorfindel’s face, feeling the first warm rays of sunlight bathe his large room. Opening his ocean blue eyes, he turns his head towards the open door, which leads to the marble balcony, and saw the beautiful blue sky. Seeing some fluffy white clouds floating lazily on the sapphirine canvas.

A deep sigh fell from his thin lips as he pushes away from his face some pieces of his golden hair. Has much life in Middle-Earth have been peaceful, a sorrowful feeling hovered on Glorfindel’s mind. Every single day, the King of I Lúg Post missed his Dragon Queen, the love of his life.

Nightmares from the battle against the dead still plague his dreams, making his cold nights sleepless. Watching the empty space on the large bed beside him, wishing that one day he would wake up with the beautiful smile of his love… Daenys Targaryen.

Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, the Elven King sat on the bed with a tired sigh. His ocean blue eyes fixed on the empty cold spot on the bed, where his Dragon Queen would sleep beside him. He put his large hand on the cold sheets, stroking gently the soft fabric.

“How I miss you, Melleth nin… every single day…” he whispers with a single tear falling down his pale cheek.

Closing his eyes, Glorfindel turn away from the empty space on the bed, knowing that she would not answer him with her melodic voice.

Standing up, the elven king begins to get ready for the day.

—–

“LACHRIL!!” Maedhros’s voice echoed in the dining room as he barges in. His handsome face covered with little hair draws, making him look that had a dwarf beard.

The room was filled with laughs when the other elves saw the furious red-hair elf stomping into the room, especially his brothers. Even Lord Fëanor had a smile on his stern face.

In the corner of the room, hiding behind the curtains, was the silver troublemaker. Little giggles fell from Lachril’s lips as she sees her marvelous job on the angry elf.

The young princess was wearing her travel clothes, black trousers and a long beautiful shirt which resemble her mother’s and grandmother’s clothes. The Targaryen girl was a nightmare to her handmaidens, not wanting to wear fancy dresses or pass her days knitting with the rest of the Ladies. Instead, she spent her days on Daenerion’s back, her loyal mount.

Maedhros’s eyes follow the sound of her giggling and walk quickly towards the young princess. “Do you think it’s funny?! I can’t take this damn thing off!” he said while pointing to the fake beard on his face, making a fit of laugh escape from Lachril’s lips.

Her violet eyes were full of tears as she bends over with her arms around her stomach, laughing like a mad woman.

“Y..Yes!” she wheezes.

The red-hair elf grunted under his breath and glare to the silver-hair girl before him.

“You look good, Nelya!” Celegorm said while cleaning some tears from his eyes, making his older brother snarl at him.

“Shut up, Celegorm! Mind your own business” Maedhros said while trying to clean off the fake beard with his large hands, rubbing harshly.

“Well, brother… it’s my business since I helped Lady Lachril.” Celegorm’s voice was full of mischief, his face smug.

“I’m gonna kill you! Both of you!” the red-hair elf said, walking towards his seat at the table.

After everyone calms down, they return to their own business. Lachril walked to her seat, beside her twin brother. Idhrendir sigh and shook his head, making some piece of his silver hair fall down his shoulders.

“What?” she asked while filling her plate with fruits and some warm bread.

“Nothing…Just thinking that you should be more polite to our guests since you’re a princess, Sister.” Idhrendir said to his twin sister, his voice a little stern.

Since they were children, they were completely different. Idhrendir was a light warm breeze flowing down a valley while Lachril was a wild fire.

“Well, brother. I’m perfectly being a great host since I could make all our guests laugh and bring tears of joy to their eyes.” She said while eating a piece of apple, humming in pleasure as she feels the sweet flavor spreading in her tongue.

“At least you could wear something more… presentable, Sister.” He said as Tunniel grabbed his attention.

Ignoring his last comment, Lachril’s eyes wander around the large table, seeing people laughing and chatting cheerfully with one another. Her violet eyes stopped on a certain black-haired elf, Caranthir.

The Feanor son was a very strange elf to Lachril. From all the seven brothers, he was the most peculiar one. The black-haired elf was always on a corner of the room, shying away from everyone. Every time that his and Lachril locked, Caranthir turns into a blushing mess. Maglor and Celegorm once said that before he was a savage elf, not having any mercy to anyone. His temper was short and exploded by the smallest things.

Lachril was shocked when she heard this, surprise that such shy elf was like this before.

Looking down to the empty seat beside her, Lachril frown as she notices that her father hasn’t come out of his chambers yet.

“Where is ada?” She asked her twin brother, who was feeding romantically Tunniel.

“Don’t know… maybe he’s still asleep,” Idhrendir said white his violet eyes fixed on his love beside him.

As Lachril was about grabbing her twin attention again, the two large doors open. The silver-haired girl’s eyes lit up as she saw her father walking into the room, a small smile on his pale lips.

“Good morning, Ada!” She said cheerfully as Glorfindel sat on his seat beside his lovely daughter.

“Good morning, my children. Why Lord Maedhros have a beard?” Glorfindel’s voice was calm and soft but Lachril notices a little mocking in there.

Smirking happily, she throws some of her silver hair behind her small back and giggles quietly as Idhrendir rolls his eyes.

“Well, that’s a long story,” Lachril said while waving to Maedhros.

Glorfindel sigh and shook his head with a smile on his handsome face, his daughter will be his death with all her pranks.

“Ada. Today we have a meeting with the Lords from the nearby villages.” Idhrendir said.

Nodding, Glorfindel thank his son and continue with his breakfast, seeing Lachril pouting on her seat.

“What is it, my lovely daughter?” He asked with a smirk on his lips, knowing exactly what’s she was about to say.

“We were supposed to go for a ride today… I didn’t know that you have another meeting…” she grumbles.

“Well… how about you go first and then i and your brother will join you in the skies? Maybe you could introduce Caranthir to Daenerion and for a ride together.” With his last words, Lachril’s eyes lit up again, filled with happiness and mischief. “But don’t scare the poor elf, Lachril.” He said with his golden eyebrow lifted.

“Yes, Ada!” She said while getting up from her seat, walking towards the Feanor sons.

“Melleth nin, could we go for a short walk before the meeting?” Glorfindel heard Tunniel’s soft voice, looking to his son with her eyes filled with love.

“Of course, my love… See you at the meeting, Ada!” His son said while grabbing Tunniel’s small hand, walking out the busy room.

Glorfindel nods, his ocean blue eyes following his children walking out of the room. A tired sigh escapes from his lips, his shining eyes looking down to his plate. His stomach was empty but he didn’t feel the need to eat.

He knows that something was wrong with him… his fea was fading. Without his love beside him, Glorfindel couldn’t feel himself like before. Even when he had died on the first age and return again to Middle-Earth, he didn’t feel this way.

“You need to be strong, Mellon nin… your children still need you.” Ecthelion’s voice grabs his attention, making him move his gaze from his plate to his best friend.

Ecthelion’s eyes were full of concern, his delicate brows twisted in a frown. Glorfindel nods and straight up his back, sitting more comfortable on his seat.

“I know… but it’s so difficult. Every night, my dreams are plagued by her face…by her lifeless eyes looking at me as I hold her cold body.” Glorfindel’s voice trembles a little, trying to not let his tears fall down.

Ecthelion nods and puts his hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Maybe you should go talk to Queen Varda or Irmo… They could help with your dreams, Mellon nin.”

Glorfindel took a sip from his juice and stood up. Looking down at his best friend, he gave him a gentle smile but still Ecthelion could see his eyes were dull. “I will see if I have time to go see them…Now if you excuse me, I’m late for my meeting.” With that, Glorfindel left the room. Leaving behind a concern elf.


	3. Chapter 3

An anxious feeling spread through Lachril’s body as she made her way to the Fëanor’s middle son. It’s true that the Targaryen girl was a free spirit and didn’t cower back from other Lords and braves Knights, always letting them know that she was in the same room but Caranthir made all that vanish in thin air, leaving the silver-haired girl with sweaty hands and breathless.

Lachril didn’t know why she felt that way but she wasn’t let that stop her to invite the young Lord for a ride.

Taking a deep breath, she went to Fëanor’s table, where all his house was taking breakfast. The first noticing her was Nerdanel, who gave the young princess a beautiful smile.

“Princess Lachril! What’s brings you here to our table?” the elleth’s voice was soft and cheerful, making Lachril smile gently to the older woman.

“Good morning, My Lords and My Lady!… I’ve come here to ask if Lord Caranthir would like to come for a ride?” Lachril asked politely, her violet eyes fixed on the blushing black-haired elf in the corner of the table.

The Fëanor’s sons begin cheering and teasing their little brother. The loudest was Celegorn, who didn’t stop saying that soon will be a new feanorian in the family. Lachril rolled her violet indigo eyes and smirk as she sees that Maedhros is still rubbing the fake beard off. “Do you need any help, Nelya?” the young princess asked with a smug face, gaining a glare from the red-haired elf.

“I think that’s a pleasant idea, Princess Lachril. Caranthir would love to go with you, isn’t that right ion nin?” Fëanor said with a small smile on his lips, looking from the corner of his grey eyes his blushing son, who nods shyly.

Smiling proudly, Lachril told Caranthir to follow her as she bends her goodbyes to the Lords and Lady. The walk to the dragon’s stables was quiet, only talking about how beautiful was the day today or laughing of Maedhro’s mad face when he barges into the room with his face painted.

“Tell me, My Lord… Why don’t you talk so much? I’ve never seen you participate in the activities with your brothers, only seeing you in some corner reading a book or watching from afar.” To Lachril surprise, her voice came out calm and soft, almost like she was afraid to spook the elf away.

In the corner of her eyes, she notices a frown appearing on Caranthir’s handsome face. His beautiful grey eyes become dull and darkness spread through them. His muscular body went tense and Lachril could feel a strange aura radiating from him. “I’m sorry… You don’t have to answer that if you want,” she said after his silence, seeing that her question has brought some bad memories for him.

“It’s okay!… I don’t talk much because was my loud mouth that led me to my death… I don’t go hunting or patrol with my brothers because it was my boldness and impulsiveness that made a blade pierce through my throat, leaving me to drown on my own blood.” there was a long silence when he finished.

Lachril knew that he and his family had died on the first age. Hell, almost all the elves she knows in the Kingdom had died even her own father…but she didn’t know why or how. She stops and grabs Caranthir’s hand, squeezing gently as she looks to his cold grey eyes.

“My Lord…I’m sorry. I didn’t know-” her words were cut off with his timid smile on his lips.

“Don’t worry, Princess Lachril. It’s not your fault for being curious…and please, call me Caranthir!” he said with a gentle voice.

“Okay…Caranthir. Only if you call me by my name too!” Lachril said with a timid smirk as she begins walking towards her dragon stables.

When they arrive at where most of the people call “Dragonpit”, Lachril walks to the massive black dragon resting on a large rock, bathing on the warm sun. At the sound of his rider walking towards him, Daenerion lifts his gigantic head. The young princess stroke gently the warm snout of the dragon and smile happily.

“Galu, Mellon nin! (Hello, my friend)” she whispers softly to the massive black dragon before her. The creature begins purring at the sound of his rider soft voice, pushing his snout into her small hand which made the silver-haired girl giggle.

Turning back, Lachril laughs at the sight of Caranthir’s pale face. He had his hands behind his back and he was balancing on his feet in nervous.

“I thought that we would ride on horses… not in dragons.” his voice came out a little trembled which he covers with a cough.

Giggling, Lachril climbs Daenerion’s back, sitting comfortably on his scaly back. “Don’t tell me that a feanorian is afraid of heights. Come on! It will be fun!” she said with a smirk, seeing the light blush forming on his pale cheeks.

Grumbling under his breath, Caranthir climbs slowly to the dragon’s back, careful not to hurt the massive creature. When the black-haired elf was comfortable sitting behind Lachril, he looks around to try to see where he was supposed to hold on.

“Wrap your arms around my waist! If you want to live,” she said while commanding Daenerion to jump into the blue skies, laughing at the curses that Caranthir was yelling.

—-

“It such a wonderful day, melleth nin!” Tunniel’s voice made a soft smile spread on Idhrendir’s face.

The young couple was strolling through the lovely garden on the castle, watching the beautiful flowers blooming to the warm sun. Idhrendir and Tunniel had been courting for some time, the two of them were always together when they were children. Spending the warm afternoon reading under a cool shade of a tree or catching a butterfly in the gardens. Everyone in the palace said that the two of them were made for each other… true soulmates.

“Yes, it is, my love! What are your plans for your day?” he said while putting a piece of her blond hair behind her pointy ear.

Grinning widely, she turns to him, her ice-blue eyes shining with happiness. “I’m helping my nana choose her wedding dress! I still can’t believe that she and Lord Maglor are getting married,” she said with dreamy eyes, glad that her mother had finally found a good elf that will love her as she deserves.

Maglor and Istril had announced their marriage on the last feast that Glorfindel and his children make every single year on the day that the savior of Middle-Earth had died, Daenys Targaryen. They said that was the perfect day to announce since it was the Dragon Queen how had introduced the two of them.

“Yeah, it’s really great that they are happy!…I’m sure that nana would be happy for them.” Idhrendir’s voice came out sorrowful. His father told him and to his twin sister tales of their mother, how courageous she was and how good and merciful she was to the people of Middle-Earth. Even if he didn’t memories of his mother, he still missed her every day. Wishing that she was there to guide him and teach him the history of his ancestors of the House Targaryen.

“Yes, she would love to see them together and happy like they are now… You know, you are just like her… good and smart. I remember the day I met her, how her beautiful silver hair shined with the light of the sun, making her almost like one of the Valar. How she had shown me her dragons and took me and my nana under her wing since my ada didn’t want us.” the last words came out full of venom, a frown forms on Tunniel’s face as she remembers the awful life that her father had made her and her mother pass.

Wrapping his strong arm around her small waist, Idhrendir pulls her into his chest, kissing gently Tunniel’s soft lips but it was interrupted by the loud roar.

Pulling back, Idhrendir looks up and saw Daenerion flying by with Lachril giggling and Caranthir shouting curses, on his back. A laugh escapes Tunniel’s lips as she sees the humorous sight before her. “Poor Caranthir!” she said while giggling.

Idhrendir rolls his violet eyes but a small smile forms on his lips. He leans down and captor Tunniel’s lips again, kissing her gently.

Everyone in the Kingdom I Lúg Post was having a wonderful life, happy to have such good King and Prince and Princess. Saying that the Kingdom could be compared to Valinor, the blessed lands… but not for long.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you okay back there?” Lachril’s voice broke through the air as Daenerion flew high in the blue sky.

The black-haired elf sitting behind her with his strong arms wrapped around her waist only nod slowly and peek from her back, seeing the beautiful view from the skies. A small gasp escaped from his lips as Caranthir saw the gorgeous vast lands of Middle-Earth, seeing in the distance little humans’ towns and villages. The warmth coming out from Daenerion’s scales warm them up as the strong cold wind hit their bodies harshly.

“This is absolutely beautiful!… Where are we going?” Caranthir said while marveling at the view before him.

“To my mother’s grave… It’s beautiful there.” Lachril’s voice was for a second a little sorrowful but Daenerion’s roar distracted Caranthir from it.

They flew east, towards where the savior of Middle-Earth was buried. The sound of Daenerion’s wings was like thunders, making all the living beings on the ground terrified from the massive shadow on the sky.

Caranthir sighs softly and rests his head on the silver-haired girl back, smiling gently as a peaceful feeling spread through his body.

—-

“So, it’s decided then! After this day, I Lúg Post Kingdom will trade food and other material in a change of military protection from all towns and villages near my kingdom!” Glorfindel said, putting an end to the meeting.

The small lords and leaders begin leaving the room, bending their goodbyes to the King and Prince of I Lúg Post. Happy that their homes and family will be protected and having food from powerful elves.

As Glorfindel and Edhrendir were about to stand up from their seats, a Lord from one of the towns came forward. His rough face full of wrinkles and scar wars, his hair jet black hair was beginning having grey hair spreading through his head.

Glorfindel notices a frown on the human man’s face, his dark eyes burning with disgust and rage. “Is there a problem, Lord Dickson?” the golden-haired elf said with a calm voice.

“Actually, My King…Yes, yes there is!” he said with a firm voice.

“Care to explain?” Glorfindel said with a sigh, rubbing his finger on his eyes.

“A week ago, some of my men had seen one of your dragons fly by my town!…and some of my villagers said that their goats and cows have been disappearing, saying that they found the grass burned on the spot of the animal.” the older man said with his voice full of detest.

Glorfindel and Idhrendir looked to each other, their eyes filled with concern. The elven king was predicting that sometime like this would happen but he couldn’t just lock the dragons, it wasn’t what his dragon Queen would want. A dragon isn’t a slave.

“I’m deeply sorry for what my dragons had made and for that, I will grant you more farm animals and one bag full of gold.” Glorfindel’s voice was calm and soft as he stood up from his chair.

Lord Dickson’s frown grew deeper and shook his head. “That won’t be. I want three bags of gold…and more lands.” he snarls to the golden-haired elf which was a big mistake since besides the elven king was one of the most powerful and oldest elf…Lord Fëanor.

“Watch your tongue, mortal!… If I was you, I would be happy from what King Glorfindel had granted… and be happy that was only animals that had died, it could be easily you that could have been dragon food.” Fëanor’s words were full of venom, making the human before he pales with his last sentence.

“Who are you to talk to?! You were the one who brought chaos and misery to all Middle-Earth with that damn jewels!” the human Lord said with boldness, forgetting who he was talking to.

“Enough! Lord Dickson, leave at once and be happy with what I’ve gifted you.” Glorfindel said while slamming his fist on the large table. Lord Dickson nods slowly and turns to leave, grumbling something under his breath.

The doors close and tired sigh fell from Glorfindel’s lips, looking down to the papers on the table. Idhrendir took a step forward, putting his large hand on his father’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Ada?… You look pale.” his voice soft and full of concern.

Nodding, Glorfindel gave his son a gentle smile. “Yes, Ion nin. Everything is fine!” he said while looking outside the window, seeing Viseral and Arcturion flying together on the bright blue sky. “Just hoping that the humans don’t turn against us… It wasn’t what your nana wanted.”

There was long silence in the room, the roars from dragons outside filled the large chamber. Fëanor stood from his seat and bowed his head towards Glorfindel and Idhrendir. “If anything comes to a point of the war, I want you to know that I and my House will follow you!… It was the Dragon Queen and you that had brought peace and happiness to my children and to my house! I fought for you once, I will do it again… My loyalty belongs to the House of the Golden Flower and to House Targaryen!” the black-haired elf said with a firm voice, his brave words made a smile spread on Glorfindel’s face.

“Thank you, Mellon nin! But let’s hope that wouldn’t come… I’m not ready for another war…not yet.” he said while walking towards the door. “Lord Fëanor, could you make sure that humans had left my palace? I don’t want to be interrupted my flight with some human being caught from steeling in my palace.” Fëanor nods and bows as the King and Prince left the meeting room.

—-

A big cloud of dust hovered in the air as Daenerion lands in front Daenys and Drogon’s grave. Lachril and Caranthir climb down gracefully from the dragon’s back and walked towards the large statue of her mother. Daenerion jumps into the air again and flies to the bright blue sky.

“Did you know her well?” Lachril asked quietly, staring at her mother marble face in awe.

Caranthir walked to her, standing beside the silver-haired girl as he looks up to the statue, remembering the first time he saw Daenys Targaryen.

“Yes…I still remember the day I met her. The Valar had assembled every elf in Valinor for a meeting to discuss the new enemy that had enter in Middle-Earth. We stood in Coliseum for one hour, waiting for the “Dragon Queen” to arrive.” a warm smile appeared on his lips as the memories came to his head. “You could have seen everyone faces as they saw the massive creature landing in the middle of the Coliseum, letting a small silver-haired girl climb down his back. I remember hearing nana saying that her beauty could be compared to Varda herself.”

He took a deep breath and sit on the tall green grass, closing his grey eyes as the warmth of the sunlight hit his handsome face. Lachril follow his movements and sat beside him, still looking to the massive statue.

“Ada told me that she was brave as a dragon, that her flame burned bright in the darkness,” she whispered, lying down on the soft grass.

“He’s right…Your nana was one of the brave and independent women I knew. She was the only one who forgives us from all the horrible things that we had done… She had given us peace and honor again.” Caranthir said while looking down at Lachril, his grey stormy eyes locked with her violet indigo eyes. Gently, he moves some pieces of her silver hair away from her pale face, leaning down a little bit but he stops his movements as he notices what’s he was doing, his face darkened with a blush. “Ahh…I’m sorry, My Princess,” he whispers quickly, moving away quickly.

A small blush spread on Lachril’s face, her heartbeat was beating fast and she could feel the disappointment for he had not kissed her. Smiling awarding, Lachril shrugs her shoulders and giggle. “It’s okay, Caranthir…and I thought that you would start calling me by my name!” they begin laughing and both fell again on the soft grass, feeling relaxed on the warm sun.

Suddenly a sound of footsteps grabbed their attention. Caranthir was the first standing up, seeing a small group of humans men walking towards them. Their rough eyes glittering with disgust and hatred as they look to Lachril.

“Look who we have here! The spawn of the dragon’s whore!” the larger man of the group said with a mocking voice to his friends, looking up and down to the silver-haired girl with a hit of lust in his eyes.

“Be careful the way you talk, mortal! It may be the last time you talk.” Caranthir said calmly but Lachril could see his body tense in rage.

The men begin to laugh and walk around the two of them, eyeing the elves carefully. “Oh yeah! What are you going to do? I don’t see any weapon on you.” the first man said with a wicked smile on his rough lips.

Lachril look around her in confusion and fear. She didn’t understand the sudden hate towards her and her mother. Didn’t her mother save all the living being in Middle-Earth, sacrificing her life?

“I don’t need a weapon to kill you.” Caranthir growl lowly, his patience running out. His beautiful grey started darkening with rage for disrespecting his Princess and Queen. Lachril took a step forward, grabbing softly his arms.

“Why do you hate us so much?! What did my nana ever do to you?” she asked with a firm voice. 

The man spits to the ground and looks to the massive statue of Daenys and Drogo. “That bitch was the cause for all the death and destruction of that ice demon did in Middle-Earth! I don’t know why everyone worships her so much since she was the one who brought that thing to our world.” he looks to Lachril took the old and rusty sword from his waist.

Lachril’s eyes were blind with fury. How dare he talk bad about her mother! She will make them pay. Lachril moves her hands under her long shirt and took two daggers. Caranthir´s eyes widened in surprise, studying carefully the beautiful dark sharp blade, decorated with small rubies.

The men grabbed their weapons and start running towards them. Lachril spins her daggers and begins killing the disgusting men one by one, her movements were graceful and quick. Caranthir follows her lead, punching and breaking necks as the men come towards him.

Taking her dagger from a man’s head, Lachril looks around her, seeing bloody bodies lying on the grass. She moves her gaze towards the last man standing, the one who disrespected her mother.

Striding towards him, Lachril kicks his feet and grabs the man’s collar, resting her sharp blade on his neck. “Last chance…Apology and swear your loyalty to the Houses Targaryen and Golden Flower, then you could return to your miserable life.” she snarls to him, putting pressure on his neck with the blade.

The man laughs and shook his head. “I will swear nothing to you! You don’t know what’s coming! Men will rise and put an end to the age of the elves, putting an end to your perfect little kingdom!” he snarls and spits to her, making Caranthir kick on his ribs. “Your precious dragons will drown on their own blood!” he said while laughing like a mad man.

Lachril let go of his shirt and lower her daggers, making Caranthir look at her in confusion. Her violet eyes were burning with rage, making the man quiver a little under her gaze.

“Let them come,” she said calmly.

The man looks at her confused and stood up slowly, an arm wrapped around his ribs where Caranthir had to kick him. A smirk grew on Lachril’s face as she took two steps back with Carathir.

“Because when they arrive… fire and blood will be waiting for them!” as she said that the ground shook with Daenerion landing behind the man. The dragon moves his massive head towards the man slowly, growling warningly. The human turns back and let out a scream in fear as he sees the large creature moving towards him with such grace.

Lachril looks to her dragon and smiles sweetly. “Dracarys!” with that, Daenerion bathe the man with hot flames, turning him into ashes.

Caranthir puts his hand on his nose as the smell of burning skin become too hard for him smell while Lachril watches the flames burn high with a blank face, her violet eyes shining with the light of the blazing fire.

With Fire and Blood, she will bend all who came for her family and friends. She will honor the words of her ancestors.


End file.
